Facility equipment such as air-conditioning devices and lighting devices installed in a factory or building operates in conjunction with a facility operation display device provided separately from the facility equipment. This type of facility operation display device is provided with functions for displaying information such as the operational state of the facility equipment, functions for receiving commands externally given by a user, etc., and functions for communicating with the facility equipment, etc., and remotely controls the facility equipment (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
A facility operation display device described in Patent Literature 1 is a controller for managing an air-conditioning device, and comprises a main board upon which are disposed a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and ROM (Read Only Memory), an input/output port that receives data such as the operational conditions of the air-conditioning device, a liquid crystal display that displays the operational state, etc. of the air-conditioning device, a touch panel provided overlaying the liquid crystal display, and the like.
Additionally, besides the room temperature, and the like being displayed on the liquid crystal display, a power toggle switch, set temperature modification switch, etc. are displayed. A user is able to grasp the operational state of the air-conditioning device from the displayed information, and is also able to power on the air-conditioning device, modify the set temperature, and the like by touching the displayed switches.